Tears of the Stars Rain of Water
by Lasaruiun
Summary: She is only happy when the rain while he is always aggressive and mad . But in the monsoon season when it rains on and off and there stuck in the house ...all alone anything can happen.


The series of Elements.  
Tears of the Stars.  
Rain of water Bye Lasaruiun-san

Author note: Lasaruiun-san has been reading fics for a while so she decided to try and right one up. She hope you all like . Its Lasaruiun-san first fic but Lasaruiun-san doesnt care about if you review badly or good just let her know. thank you.

Disclaimer: Lasaruiun-san doesn't own shaman king .

Summary: She is only happy when the rain while he is always aggressive and mad . But in the monsoon season when it rains on and off and there stuck in the house ...all alone anything can happen.

It was the last day before the greatly known rain of the monsoon season would come then it would rain almost everyday for a month or so The sun was just setting and Anna Kyouyama sat outside watching the sun go down ' finally ' she thought 'the rain is finally coming after days and days of sunshine and blue skies ' she smirked slightly . The rain was of the only things she loved . When it rained she felt so renewed and fresh .Like the rain drops are washing away her pain and sorrows she had passed drop by drop. But someone who cared deeply about her ...felt differently. Yoh Asukura sat in his room looking out the window sadly 'damn' he cursed knowing what was coming...the rain. He hated it .The clouds clouded his mind and made him feel so strange he loved the sunshine and clear blue skies but begin drenched by something cold and uncoftorble was not his thing. He was one of those people who felt like he was begin wet bye something dirty and not pure.

There are to kinds of people in the world those who like the rain and those who hate it. She is one who feels purified and loved when she feels the cold droplets of the water from the stars falling around her . When she sees the gray calming sky surrounded around her. She loved it and felt unusual calm and happy. But he ..he would never understand he felt like he was one of those who actually believed that rain was nothing but condensation from rivers in lakes and oceans he felt like it was dirty water that fish and people once swam in . Like it was nothing but science and to feed plants. (Lasaruiun-san is one who likes the rain) He felt angry when he saw it or felt it . He felt anger that was always usually ...not there.

He sighed that morning when he woke up to see the rain falling fast down in the sky . He frowned and got dressed , getting frustrated with his pants and left sock ( Lasaruiun-san hates her left sock --') He sighed again angrily walked down the stairs when he smelt ...pancakes. He frowned and went into the kitchen to see Anna cooking his frown deepened when he herd she was humming and when she turned around and smiled at him a little he became raked with confusion "What the hell are you so happy about " he mumbled and sat in his chair arm's crossed over his chest , frowning angrily at her. She rolled her eyes and turned away "I love when it rains " she said happily. He stared at her . "Whatever." he said and turned his seat around so he didn't have to watch her. She placed his breakfast in front of his face and patted his head . "why are you upset Yoh " she said still smiling .He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to his face level. "What is it about the rain Anna that makes you so ..smiley" he asked using another hand to play with her hair. "--' I just like the rain Yoh" she shrugged pulling away but he wouldn't let go he smiled evilly "well at least we can stay in today right" he let her go winking at her. "This rain makes people crazy and so..diffrent " Anna said sitting across from him. " " Its stupid , rain is . Its nothing special just stupid wet rain that comes from a river and crap" he told her. She frowned "That's not true ...the rain is beautiful and purifying and special .Wonderful things happen when it rains." she picked up the plates and placed them in the sink . Not looking at him but not bothering to tell him that he kneed wash them. He did and soon after joined her in the living room .

"Your right Anna special things do happen when it rains" he grabbed her arms and pulled her under him pushing her into the couch laying on top of her "wonderful things" she blushed moving around as he laughed at her . He quickly turned serious and kissed her softly at first. But as the beats of the rain got heavier he kissed ever more passionately. "i think i love the rain to Anna" he said happily smiling at her she only blushed more an looked away a little until he kissed her again. There they stayed kissing while a great rain storm was around them outside of there home.

There are to kinds of people in the world those who like the rain and those who hate it. She is one who feels purified and loved when she feels the cold droplets of the water from the stars falling around her . When she sees the gray calming sky surrounded around her. He is one who learned to love it. The feeling of her in his arms as the rain falls . Eventually all will love the great tears of the stars .No matter what.

End note Hmmm Lasaruiun-san hopes that you liked it because Lasaruiun-san thinks it was absouly beautiful. Stay toned to this because Lasaruiun-san is making other ones that have something to do with the other element. Lasaruiun-san doesn't want reviews that says she has bad spelling cause Lasaruium-san doesn't care.

Thanks for reading!  
Lasaruiun-san appreciates it. 


End file.
